The Truth Lies Here
by ARandomShadowInLife
Summary: USUK. When Alfred doesn't return from a trip downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Arthur clueless of his whereabouts, when he searches the house, he can only come up with one conclusion, and he did not like that thought.
1. A Promise Broken

**The Truth Lies Here**

Chapter 1 - A Promise Broken

My name is Arthur Kirkland, and ever since the age of 12 years old, I've almost always been cautious of who I must trust and... Ever since then, I've been closed off from the world. I haven't had a single friend or even trusted an adult since that year. No one to trust in a world of darkness. It had happened 10 years ago, when my best friend Alfred F. Jones was kidnapped.

* * *

><p>It had been a normal Monday, waking up early, going to school and everything else in the planned agenda followed. By the time the school day ended, Alfred was at the entrance, waiting for me to arrive so we can leave together. He asked me to stay over the course of the week, because his parents had left for the time being, wanting to catch up with their friends so they left Alfred alone at the house. As soon as they left, Alfred didn't give a second thought about asking me over. Such a child he was. But that's why I loved him...and not only as a friend, I wanted to be more than just friends.<p>

When our homework was done for the night, Alfred demanded we watched a movie, typical of him. So we started watching some American horror movie, with him holding onto me for dear life, as if I would make an escape at any given moment, which I probably would do, if he gave me a chance to. Kidding, I'm just kidding.

Alfred shrieked in a not-so-manly when the ghost of the house suddenly showed up scaring the living hell out of the house owner. I found this movie more humorous then horror-like. A thriller movie is what it's called right?

"Artie, it's okay, I'll protect you from all the ghosts, okay? Yeah, I'll protect you, 'cause that's what heroes do!" Alfred laughed nervously.

I want you to be my hero. I shook my head furiously. That could never happen. I was pretty sure that Alfred was straight, so my chances being with him were equal to dirt. Not to mention the cheesiness in that sentence.

"Nice Al, look what you did!" I look at the mess on the ground, Coca-Cola spilt, popcorn dumped all over the carpet.

"Oops." says Alfred a bit guiltily.

I pause the movie.

"I'll pick it up." he muttered, before leaning over and picking up the little kernels and seeds.

Without a thought, I bent over and started to help the American pick the infernal things up.

"No Artie," I couldn't help but scowling at my nickname he gave me, but Alfred had been affectionately calling me I ever since we first met. "You don't need to help me; I'm the one who dumped it anyways..." I have to keep myself from looking at his lips, watching as the words flowed out of his lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him... I wonder to myself. A fraction of a second after I realized what I had been thinking, I mentally scold myself for even thinking like that.

"I have an idea," I say quietly, continuing to pick up kernels and seeds then depositing them into the bowl. "Why don't we lay off on the horror movies for the night, and watch something else Al?"

Alfred nodded his head a bit shyly, "Yeah, we can do that. You can choose the movie, and I'll go get us some more popcorn."

"That sounds great." I smile, one of the rare smiles that only Alfred could bring out of me.

"You better not fall asleep while I'm gone." the American tickled my side, which makes me giggle. Curse him for knowing my ticklish areas.

"I won't, I won't."

"Pinkie promise?" he asked sheepishly. Raising his pinkie in the air.

"Come on Al! We're in middle school now; don't you think that's a bit immature?" I say in disbelief.

"No, I don't. But you have to promise me, or I will not leave." he said stubbornly.

"I don't get you," I raise my pinkie, and touch it with Al's.

"Okay! See you in a bit Artie!" Alfred rose from his spot.

I shook my head, smiling softly as Alfred left the room.

So I got up and looked at the many, many different movies he had, chose one, and placed it carefully into the DVD player. And I sat, waiting for Alfred's return.

I check my watch. It's already been 15 minutes since he left, so what was taking him? I got up and walked down to the kitchen. Idiot probably made a mess again. I think, opening the door.

Now that I look at the scene, it looked like someone was struggling against something. Things were ajar from their original positions, drawers opened, cooking utensils lie on the ground, glass broken everywhere you look, and dirt tracks trailing from the opened window.

I look around the kitchen, not seeing Alfred. "I swear Al, if you're trying to scare me; I think it's already working." I laugh nervously. Why wasn't he in here?

I thought about some things before the thought hits me hard.

Alfred was kidnapped.


	2. A Mother's Comfort

**The Truth Lies Here**

Chapter 2 - A Mother's Comfort

I couldn't believe it. My best friend had been...kidnapped. No. He couldn't have been. This is probably all some trick.

I searched for hours. Every room, I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to grasp the thought that he had been kidnapped.

I felt my knees buckle, and I slipped to the ground. He really was gone. Someone kidnapped him.

"Al..." I say weakly, hoping that he would answer. "Al!" I felt tears forming. "Al! Where are you, you bloody git?" Tears started rolling down my cheek.

I cried myself to sleep. When I had woken up later it was around midnight, so I calmed myself to call Alfred's mum.

"Hello? Mrs. Jones, I'm sorry to call you so suddenly but...um...er, Alfred was...kidnapped."

"A-Arthur? Is that you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"D-did you say Al was kidnapped?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Jones sighed deeply, "Arthur, I need you to go home right now. I will call and tell the police about this. Go home immediately." And she hung up.

I put my cell phone away. Then I hear footsteps, not to mention that they were really close. I stand up as quietly as I can, wipe my face clean, and soundlessly exit through the opened window.

* * *

><p>Now, 10 years later, at the ripe age of 21, I still wake up with nightmares of that night.<p>

Like just earlier this morning, I had woken up screaming my head-off. My nightmare was right after I had called Al's mum, when the kidnapper had found me. Where would I be now? Would I be with Al? How did they know that I was there? Did they beat Al to figure out my whereabouts?

All of these questions gave me major headaches throughout the whole day.

"Arthur dear, are you feeling alright today?" Now don't mix this with someone else, like a girlfriend or something. This woman was my mother. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sundays, she would come over and help me through the days.

"Good morning mum." I say glumly, not feeling all too well.

"Come here dear." My mother opens her arms to me. Without hesitation, I lean into her arms. "Are you alright? You're trembling like crazy." My mother says quietly.

I wanted to answer my mother's question, but I was so frightened by the dream, that I couldn't speak.

"Was it the same dream again Arthur?"

I nod.

"It's only a dream Arthur. None of it was true."

Finally my voice comes back. "Then why is my best friend Al missing? It's not just a dream, it actually did happen."

"Arthur have you ever given the thought of...dating girls?"

Please not this conversation again. My mother always tried to get my mind off of Alfred by dating girls but who could ever forget the name and face of your crush? Or your best friend? Not me.

"Mother, we've had this conversation before. I just...don't want to. You know that I love Alfred."

"I know dear, but, you need to get your mind off of Alfred. I thought maybe you could date someone."

I sighed. My own mother was trying to get me to date girls. Let me say that that is not normal.

I rest my head into my arms, trying to keep myself from snapping at my mother. I ignored what she was trying to say, this only happens when I am tired. Really tired.

"Mother, I think you should leave now." I say a bit irritated. "I'll be fine for the rest of day. Just go back home."

"But Arthur-"

I will be fine the rest of the day, go back home." I grumble again.

"Okay, I'll leave, but I made you some food, it's in the kitchen, eat it whenever you'd like."

"Thank you mum."

"Have a good day, Arthur."

"Thank you, you too!"

I saw my mother smile softly before she exited the door. Now I feel kind of bad about snapping at her, whenever my mother was being kind, I always was the one who was getting mad at her when she was trying her best to help me.

I sat calmly, thinking of how tomorrow would turn out, as the following day would be April 23rd, my birthday.


	3. A Birthday To Remember

**The Truth Lies Here**

Chapter 3 - A Birthday to Remember

Birthdays. Why do we celebrate them? It's simply stating the day we were born, so why do we need other people need to know this particular day? It's because family and friends, it's the one day that is our day, unless that is, you share a birthday with someone you. And for me, it is always expected of me to be a bright and cheerful person, frequently this doesn't happen, but some years I've made an expectation, thinking that someday that I would see Alfred., I can't be doomed not to see Alfred until the day I die, right?

"G'day mate, how are you to-die?" [Good day mate, how are you today?] No doubt who that person was, it was Jack.

"Hello Jack, I'm well, how about you?" I turn around to see my little brother, well, he was one of my adopted brothers, but a brother is a brother.

"Ditto here."

I stared at the pot in his hands, and the koala sitting on his shoulder. Actually, it wasn't that odd to see him with his koala, the little bugger, he is so sweet when he's with Jack, but his face just looks so evil. It's so freaky!

"Are you okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry if this is rude, but I was just wondering, what's with the pot?"

"Oh, this?" asked Jack, as he pointed to the pot. I nodded in the positive. "It's your birthday gift, silly!" Jack said, as he handed the pot to me.

With sudden surprise, I hold the pot, "Bloody hell, this is heavy!"

"Is it?"

"Why the bloody hell would I state that and not mean it, you arsehole! Of course it is!" [arsehole is equal to asshole, just a bit ruder.] I say, trying my best to keep my balance while holding the pot.

"Oh, okay, I'll carry it to the living room then." The Australian says, as he lifts the pot easily out of my arms and carrying it to the destination he promised.

"Thanks Jack." I say, disappointed that my own little brother was stronger than me.

"No problem."

"So, what kind of tree is it?"

"A eucalyptus tree." Jack said, a radiant smile etched on his face.

"Of course it is, thank you for the gift."

"I planted it myself ya know? It was fun too!" The Australian pointed to himself, smiling triumphantly.

"Well that just makes it even more special, now doesn't it?" I ask, looking at the eucalyptus tree.

"Of course it does Arthur!"

"Hello Arthur and Happy Birthday!" Scott said, as he barged into the house.

I sighed. It was so like Scott to do that. You think he would have some courtesy on someone's birthday, but apparently, Scott doesn't. But then again, I don't see why we celebrate them anyway.

"Shut up, you git! And be more quiet, it's Arthur's birthday!" says Enda, my other older brother.

"I believe both of you should shut up." Dilan said calmly, as all three walked in.

"Good afternoon." I say politely.

"You bas, quit telling me what to do!" [You bastard] Scott said, as he took Dilan into a headlock, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, quit treating me like a kid." whined Dilan, as he tried to get out of the headlock, while Enda stepped away, not wanting to become part of the 'affection' he was giving to Dilan.

"Arvo, my brothers!" [Afternoon, my brothers!]

"Hey, it's Jack, hello." Enda said, as he waved to his Australian brother.

"G'day." [Good day.]

"Happy Birthday Arthur and here's your birthday gift." Scott said, as he tossed the present into the air. Surprisingly, I caught it, not knowing that they would get me presents as well.

I looked at the beautifully wrapped present in my hand; it was labeled 'From your Big Brothers.'

"Well what'cha waiting for? The fairies to take them away?" Scott laughed boisterously.

"O-Of course not, as if they would come with you here!" I say, gesturing to his iron earring. "I don't know why you would wear that anyway! It prevents any of the fairies coming here!"

"I'd rather be seen as a normal person, than to look like someone who is mad!" Scott argued.

"Here Arthur, I got you a present as well." Enda said, holding a green unicorn plushy out to me.

"Um, thank you Enda." I say, taking the adorable unicorn into my arms, Enda can be so thoughtful, I think.

"Hmph." Enda stomps his foot, and then walks away.

So like him. I think as Enda went to open the front door. I placed the gifts I had gotten so far onto the table.

"Here Arthur, I got your present." Dilan said, as he handed me a box of Earl Gray tea, making sure to ruffle my hair. "Your hair is messy as always, isn't it?"

"But yours is as well." I say gesturing to his strawberry blond hair.

"True."

"Arthur! Happy Birthday!" Peter says, as he runs up to me.

"Slow down Peter, I'm not going to disappear!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around him in a loving embrace.

"Happy Birthday Arthur." A soft voice said, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Mother..." I slipped away from Peter, walking to my mother. "Mother." I say again. "I'm s-so sorry for what I did yesterday."

"No, it's okay, you don't need to apologize."

"But I feel so bad about it." I say, feeling guilty.

"Never you mind about that, it's your birthday, do whatever you would like."

"Hey, Arthur, you jerk, I got you a present!" Peter said, a bit annoyed.

"Hmm? Then what is it?" I ask, now interested to what he got me.

"Here!" Peter held out a paper. I took the paper in my hand, "It's a free ticket to Sealand!"

I rolled my eyes, but thanked Peter for the lovely gift, and saying how thoughtful he was.

"Sure thing." Peter said, before hopping over to Scott, Enda and Dilan to talk with them.

"Here Arthur, I got you a gift as well." My mother said, holding out a small box out to me.

I take the small box out of my mother's hand, staring at it. "Your father and I saw this and knew that you would love it." My mother explained, a small smile on her face.

"My father?" I ask, one of my eyebrow raising doubt, you see, I rarely saw my father, he was always busy with work, we mostly just saw him during holidays.

"Yes," And she nods her head to Scott, he gave a two-finger salute and walked out of the room.

I opened the jewelry box. I gasped, when I first saw it. A beautiful ring, diamonds that surround the beautiful emerald in the middle, the shape could remind you of an eye. Just like all the Kirkland's. Almost every one of my siblings had inherited the emerald-green eye color.

"Mum..." I say in awe, the ring was beautiful. I slip it on my finger. A perfect fit.

"Bonjour Arthur, how is your day so far?" Francis asked, as he strolled into the room.

"I got the frog." Scott said a bit boredly.

"Scott, be polite." My mother scolded lightly.

"Frog, why are you here?" I demand.

"Relax mon cher, I came to give you your present." Francis whined.

"Present? What present?"

"It's in your kitchen~" Francis said, smiling. Well that couldn't be good.

"I would rather not know what you got me..."

"Oh come on." Francis said, as he pushed me into my kitchen.

"Where did the cake come from?" I ask slowly.

"Why it's your present Arthur."

"But I-"

"Have a fun day Arthur~ I need to go meet Gilbert and Toni." And with that, the Frenchman left.

"Oi Arthur, why did you open mum's gift but not mine?" Scott asked playfully.

"Oh, right." I say, walking back out into the living room and grabbing the present Scott had given me. Carefully I take off the wrapping paper, to see a big straw doll.

"Oh yeah, that's what we had gotten him." Dilan says.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Enda starts, "we were drunk when we bought it."

"No, we made it." Scott argues.

"Boys, you don't need to argue about such things."

And for an unknown reason, Jack laughed.

"I want a few drinks, anyone else?" Scott asked, mostly to Dilan and Enda.

"Sure, I could use a few drinks." Enda said, putting on his coat.

"Arthur, you coming?" Dilan asked.

"Umm, yeah, sure."

A very quiet beeping started.

"Is that me?" I ask, looking for my phone.

"No, I believe it's me." My mother said. Who would call her? It could be my father, but he rarely rings my mother.

"Hello?" My mother asked.

"Who is it?" I ask, curious to who it was.

"It's... It's Alfred..." My mother in disbelief, holding out the phone towards me.

**A/N** Oh lookie here~ Another cliff-hanger~ Yeah, so here's chapter 3 for The Truth Lies Here, it took me awhile to gather information about his older brothers and try figure them out, but I still think I got Scott a bit OOC. Also, don't ask about Francis, I have no idea how he got in there.

Here's who is who in my story.

Scotland -Scott

Northern Ireland - Enda (I like the name I chose for him, it means freedom~)

Wales - Dilan

Sealand - Peter (Though it is obvious isn't it?)

Australia gave him a eucalyptus tree because my sister suggested it.

The present Arthur got that was labeled 'From your Big Brothers,' I found online, I just made up how they got it, since it was unknown.

Enda giving Arthur a unicorn plushy I think is adorable, and I read that he stomps his foot instead of taking the more mature way to act and I just had to add it in.

Dilan is affectionate when he visits Arthur (Which is apparently often) as much to bring him his favorite tea, and lightly teasing him about his messy hair, even though his hair is messy too.

Peter's gift is what my sister suggested as well.

And finally, the gift from his mother is what I thought of, I thought it would be cute and wouldn't anyone else want a ring like that?

Thanks to **HolyShitIt'sOozing, RandomWriter57, Amanda Opalis**, and **Maiden Marvel** for the reviews~ they are very much appreciated.


	4. A Phone Call From an Old Friend

**The Truth Lies Here**

Chapter 4 - A Phone Call From an Old Friend

"Alfred? Is that you?" I practically demand. I saw that my mother was ushering my siblings out, while I smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's me Artie, I just wanted to call you and say Happy Birthday." He said tenderly, I noted how mature he sounded, but there was a bit of sadness in his voice too.

I wanted to tear up, was this...really Al? I wanted to ask him so many questions.

"Al..."

"Artie, don't be so down." Alfred said gently.

"You git," I say, a tear rolling silently down my cheek. Just the sound of his voice made me cry. I wonder what I would do if I actually saw him. "Why would I not be?"

"I dunno."

"After all these years, why now?"

"They wouldn't give me any time to do anything like this." I could just see him pouting right now.

"Who? Who wouldn't let you do this?"

"Umm, I can't remember his name. Even after all these years. Hahaha." Alfred laughed nervously.

I sighed. After 10 extremely long years, he couldn't remember one name. "Please try and remember his name."

"Yeah, I'll ask him when he comes back."

"Come back from where?"

"I don't know!" Alfred whined, he always leaves randomly in the middle of the day, and doesn't come back 'till middle of the night!"

"Strange person that must be..."

"He is, when he's gone, I put in this room which is like super boring! But when he comes back, he's all lovey-dovey and flirty with me!"

Seriously, who was this guy? I've never heard of anyone who does that!

"Ah, shit, I guess he's back," Alfred whispered, "Happy Birthday Artie, I hope you have an awesome day, also I sent you a present, it should be there in a day or two. I hope to see you soon." And he hung up.

I shut the cell phone slowly. I can't believe that I actually talked to Alfred. My Al. I wish he could be. Wait... Did he say hope to see you soon?

"What did he call for Arthur?" My mother asked, walking back into the room.

"Just told me Happy Birthday, and that he sent a present over to me." I think for a moment. "It might come over to your house, considiring the thought that he called from your phone..."

My mother nodded her head. "Okay, I'll come over and bring it over to you."

"Thank you." As I stated before, I hate it when I lose my temper, especially at my mother, I always feel bad after, but I suppose it is my fault... It's just...when I'm angry, I don't think, the words just, come out.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Okay, have a good day, I have to go to work. Bye. Come on Peter, we need to go!"

"Coming mum!" Peter said, racing down the hallway.

"Hey, Arthur, we were thinking of going out drinking at 10-ish, you coming or not?" I heard Scott ask.

"No, I'll skip for now," I say, remembering the words that he said to me and only me.

"Let's go, I think there is something he should be thinking about." Dilan said, pushing Scott and Enda out to the door.

"O-Oh! Bye!" And I was left alone, by myself.

A/N This chapter really is short. But I WILL make the next one longer. Even longer than chapter 3!

Thanks to Xaphrielle,The UK's Only and Amanda Opalis for the reviews, they will most definately give me motivation to write!

Has anyone noticed the chapter names?

A Promise Broken

A Mother's Comfort

A Birthday To Remember

A Phone Call From and Old Friend

They all start with A!

Hope to see you next chapter~


	5. A Photographer For a Day

The Truth Lies Here

Chapter 5 - A Photographer For a Day

The following day, I sat around, thinking of Alfred as per usual, until the doorbell rang. I frowned. Who could that be? Not many came over to visit me, besides my brothers and my mother, and rarely Francis, who stopped by just to annoy me. I really didn't know who would come at this time, it was rather early in the morning...

I opened the front door, surprised to see who it was. "M-Mother, what are you doing here?" I say baffled. "And so early in the morning too!"

"I came to give you this." She held out a box to me, and a letter.

"Who is it from?" I ask, taking the box from my mother, taking the letter in my other hand.

"It says Alfred Jones."

"This quickly? He said a day or two, I didn't think it would be this quick..." I think for a moment.

"He must've sent a few days in advance for it to get here then." My mother says, smiling.

"Such an idiot, yet so thoughtful..." I think of how he used to be as a child, when he used to grin, most times for no reason, how he was always energetic when it came to sports, and when he wasn't able to do something he would get this really determined look on his face.

"He was a lovely boy, yes, I miss him."

"I'm sure we all do..." I say thoughtlessly.

"Well, that's all I came to do, bye Arthur." My mother waved goodbye and continued walking.

I closed the door slowly, looking at the small box and the envelope.

When I returned to the living room, I place the small box on the seat open next to me, as the letter was clearly said 'READ FIRST.' So I did, and this is what it said:

_Dear Arthur,_

_I know it has been a while since I talked to you in person, but, in my time in America, I've had a blast! Being here has changed my life the past 10 years, I'm pretty sure it changed your life too, maybe even drastically, and I'm sorry for that, I really, really am. If I could go back to that day and change it, I would change it so that I had never been kidnapped, I miss you so, so much. I wish that I could wake up one day and know that I will see your smiling face. But why am I talking about such depressing stuff anyway? I sent this because it was your birthday for God's sake!_

_In the box, you will find and envelope that will be labled 'Pictures', this is the photos, as if the label doesn't state that! Artie, I hope this makes up for the past few years, and remember this, lift your chin high and smile a bit more, I loved it when you smiled._

_- Alfred_

I reread it, knowing that this was Alfred's hand writing, I held it to my chest, feeling like I had a piece of Alfred back with me. I placed the letter carefully next to the box. I opened the drawer and grabbed the scissors, and opened the box.

I opened the box, and grabbed the envelope that was labeled 'Pictures,' I opened it and gently took out the pictures, making sure not to get fingerprints on them.

There were at least 7 pictures in total.

Picture one: Alfred was smiling brightly and had his right hand in a peace sign. Just seeing him smile made my heart feel warm.

Picture two: There was a picture of a cat. I looked at the back to see if he had labeled it. He had and it was labeled 'Americat.' He must've gotten a cat while in America and named it that.

Picture three: Americat was pawing at the lens of the camera, while Alfred was laughing in the background.

Picture four: There was a sign and it said 'I miss you much it hurts'. I blushed at this picture, thinking how sweet he can be, it's cheesy but so sweet.

Picture five: Alfred had a sad look on his face and poking his index finger into the cleft of his chin. 'I miss you so much.' American Sign Language. He knew that we were fluent in ASL, that's why he must've done this picture.

Picture six: The sky was behind Alfred and he had his hands in a bomber jacket. I wondered where the bomber jacket had come from.

Picture seven: Alfred smiled radiantly at the camera, and his finger tapped his chin, indicating the last sentence in his letter, 'and remember this lift your chin high and smile a bit more.' I lifted my chin higher and smiled.

I place the photos by the other envelope and looked to see if anything else was in the box. There was, a brown teddy bear. I grab the teddy bear and hold it close to my chest. It was adorable.

A note flutters down from the teddy bear and I pick it up, I hope you enjoyed your birthday, he's the second half of your birthday present!

An eighth picture was lying on the bottom of the box, Alfred smiled pointing to the teddy bear, with an innocent smile.

I hug the teddy bear again, thinking the best I could do is write him back, after all, he did go through the trouble to send me such a lovely gift.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alfred,<em>

_Of course it's been awhile since we've seen each other, it's been 10 years since I've seen you, and it's only obvious that it would change my life drastically. If you are that sorry, then I have to accept your apology. But besides that I'm glad you are enjoying your time in America. If I could go back to that day and change it, I would change what I said so that I made you stop and stay by my side. But what's done is done, and you can't change the past, you only have the chance to keep on living and hope for the best._

_In the box I sent, I took photos of me with the presents I had gotten on my birthday. Also in the box, is the gift I had gotten you, but since you were never here, I never got the chance to give you it, I hope you enjoy it._

_- Arthur_

I placed the letter down, and take the pictures in my hand, going through them, one-by-one.

Picture one: I smiled at the camera, my index and thumb creating a circle saying 'OK'

Picture two: I stand next to the eucalyptus tree, shrugging.

Picture three: A picture of the big straw doll I had gotten.

Picture four: I held the unicorn plushie, smiling childishly as I took the picture.

Picture five: I hold the tea, making a confused face.

Picture six:, In my left hand I hold a sign that says 'Don't ask about it.' and in my right hand I hold the ticket I had gotten from Peter.

Picture seven: A picture of the ring I had gotten from my mother.

Picture eight: I hold a sign that says, 'I miss you too.'

Picture nine: I tap my chin up and smile radiantly. When I took this picture I kept in mind what he said in his letter 'I loved it when you smiled,'

When I was done rearranging the contents in the box, I closed it shut and put masking tape on it, after that, I wrote the return address, I nod my head approving what I had done and got on my coat so I could go to the post office to deliver it.

**A/N** So this is a bit longer than chapter 3, not by much though, but I hoped you enjoyed it~

Originally I was going to have them send picture of London and D.C. But I couldn't think of anything so I trashed the idea.

Yet again another chapter that starts with the letter A.

Thanks to **The Uk's Only** (Good for you! You noticed that all of them started with A! I'm sorry, but the person who kidnapped Alfred is to not be revealed! Sorry~)

Reviews are appreciated~


	6. First Day In America

**The Truth Lies Here**

Chapter 6 - First Day In America

I sat boredly, staring at the white wall, pencil in hand. I thought of nothing, not that I could think of anything, I was in America. Washington D.C., where Alfred was, but I could not see him. He told me not to go, it was for his safety.

_Artie, I know you sent me letters that had the address on it, I mean you can come to D.C., but you cannot come after a few days have passed. The people here have already become suspicious of me sending someone here to come get me, and I don't want you to get hurt, so listen to what I say and keep safe._

I didn't want to hurt Alfred any more than I already had, which probably was a lot.

"Arthur," I heard Dilan start, "Are you happy?"

I turned in my chair so I could face Dilan. "No, why you ask?"

"Well..." Dilan sat on the edge of my bed. "For one, you've been smiling a lot more lately, and you've been engaging into conversations more often."

"No, I haven't been." I laugh.

"Oh, I forgot laughing." Dilan said, picking up a pen and notepad that hotels seem to always have.

"Dilan, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Arthur, your smiles are more sincere, your laughs aren't forced anymore." Dilan stated, writing something on the notepad. And that's when I spaced out.

"Don't you think so, Arthur?" Dilan asked, looking back at me, eyebrow raised.

"I-I'm sorry, what were you asking me?" I ask stupidly, I regret not listening to what Dilan was telling me, whenever I did something like this, I always get yelled at.

"Never mind!" Dilan yelled, throwing the notepad at me. "Just read what the stupid thing says, alright?" And he left.

_Admit it! You're glad you came to D.C.! You missed Alfred, and you want to see him, maybe even more, you bloody git!_

"Dilan..." I say, feeling like a mess. "you're right, I admit, you're right. I see no reason why I would lie to this anyway."

"Arthur, why are you crying?" Peter asked me.

"Yeah, why are you crying. It isn't very gentlemanly of you!" Scott laughed boisterously.

"Crying? I was crying?" I wipe at the corner of my eye, "It seems I was." I wipe the salty liquid away from my eye, laughing nervously. "It's none of your business Scott!

I snap, "Besides, I didn't know you were a lady. Unless you go by Miss Kirkland, then I am terribly mistaken!"

I watched as Scott's face turned bright red, in both embarrassment and anger. "Ya little brat." He muttered, before leaving the room.

"Why were you crying Arthur?"

"I'm just...happy."

"Happy about what?"

"That soon I'll be able to see Al again." I smile.

"Is that so?" Peter asked thoughtfully, "Well, see you, I gotta get back to my game."

"But Mum, I'm not in the mood to talk right now!" I heard Enda yell sleepily.

"No arguing, talk to him and I'll let you get back to your nap."

"Fine."

"Enda, it's fine you don't need to right now, I'll take you out later and buy you lunch."

"Mum, did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'll be going back to my nap, then!"

* * *

><p>"You sure this isn't too expensive for you?" Enda asked, looking from his menu.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I'm not getting anything."

"If you say so." Enda said, going through the list on the menu.

"Can I get you guys anything else to drink besides water?" A girl asked, as she took out a notepad.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have some coffee." Enda said, looking at the waitress.

"Okay, coffee, I take strong?"

Enda stared at her for a second until he said, "Um, yes, please..." I watched as he stared at the waitress, his face becoming a beet red.

"And you sir?" She asked me.

"I'll just have water."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your coffee."

Enda nodded, and watched as she walked into the kitchen.

I smirked, knowing she couldn't see us, and said, "You like her, don't you?"

"W-What? No! No, I don't..."

"Then why is your face so red?"

"Shut up!"

"That's really the same as admitting you're in love." I tease.

"Annoying as ever."

"Really? Dilan said 'happy'."

"When you're this happy, it's annoying then."

"Here's your coffee."

"Umm, yes, thank you..."

"You're welcome."

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked, taking out her notepad again.

"Umm, yes..."

The waitress waited patiently, as she twirled her gold and red highlighted hair with her pen.\

"I-I'll have Fish and Chips."

"Fish and Chips." She muttered, writing in the notepad.

"Anything for you?"

"No." I say, watching Enda as he looked away from the waitress.

"Then your food will be done soon." She said, before walking back into the kitchen.

I watched Enda as the blood drained from his face. "Maybe you should ask her out." I smirk.

"My little brother trying to play match maker?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"She's a really nice person..." Enda said, watching as she laughed.

"That can't be..." I say, focusing my attention on a person.

"She is." Enda says a bit too dreamily.

"It is!" I say, watching the person who was running around outside, with some children.

"It's who?"

"Alfred! It's Alfred outside!"

**A/N** Haha~ This chapter was fun to write~

I'm really glad I wrote this in such a short time, at least 2 hours~

Thanks to **anon** the anonymous reviewer, this gave me an even better way to write the next chapter, even though I should be writing Are You Afraid, but I did start chapter 8!

Darn, this chapter didn't start with A! Oh well.

Until next time!


	7. A Conversation With ASL

**The Truth Lies Here**

Chapter 7 – A Conversation with ASL

"Al!" I say, I hoped this wasn't me imagining things.

"Hmm? Who is that?" Alfred, asked, facing me. "Artie…is that you?"

"Of course it is, who else can I be?"

"I dunno?"

"You idiot."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot." Alfred pouted.

"Okay, okay." I laugh.

"Oh, yeah! Artie come here, I need to tell you some things."

"Bye Alfred, see you tomorrow!" One of the kids yelled.

"Bye." Alfred smiled, waving to them.

"What is it you want to tell me?" I ask as calmly as I can.

"Is that Enda over there?" Alfred asks, pointing to my brother.

"Yes, that's Enda. I doubt that was what you wanted to ask me though, right?"

"Of course it isn't!" Alfred grabbed me by my wrist and dragging me back inside.

"A-Alfred! What are you doing?" I harshly whisper.

""I not only want to talk to you, I also want to talk to Enda."

"But you said-!"

"I know what I said." He said simply.

"Hey, Alfred! That's Alfred right?" asks Enda.

"Yes it is."

"Anyone could recognize me anywhere." Alfred said, sitting in the third seat.

"How have you been the past 10 years?"

"Okay I guess."

"Oh, hey Alfred, why are you here?"

Mara I haven't seen you in a while. I'm here with some friends." Alfred said, obviously greeting our waitress.

"The ones I'm waiting?"

"Yep! This is my old friend Arthur, and one of his older brothers Enda. This is one of my friends I've met in America, her name is Maria, but I call her Mara."

"It's nice to meet you Arthur, Enda." Our waitress, Maria, said with a bright smile.

"It's a pleasure." I reply, returning a smile.

"Like wise." Enda said.

"Oh! Of course! I should get your drinks. Your food will be done in a few more minutes." Mara said a bit hurriedly.

"How long have you known her?" I ask as soon as Mara was out of an ear shot.

"Eight-ish years now. She's really nice. But I need to get to my point."

"Go on."

"ASL, is that okay?"

"**Of course it is.**" I smile.

"**Okay, this might sound rushed, but I don't have much time to explain.**" Alfred paused, his hands lowering; I could tell he was thinking, so I didn't interrupt him. "**My kidnapper somehow knows that you came here, I don't know how, and that's the reason why I don't have much time to explain, they don't want me to stay out too late.**"

"**Have you figured out his name?**"

"**No. He hasn't been in for a while, but he's alerted his friends that guard the place constantly. Sorry.**" Alfred's hands flowed, forming a sentence.

"**No need to apologize.**"

"**It seems he knows only **_**you **_**are here. He doesn't know your family is here with you. You should be glad for that.**"

"**Yes, but what about my safety?**"

"**Don't worry. The past few days I've been planning an escape.**"

"**You've been what?**"

"**I'm sorry, but did you think that you could just go in and take me back? If that could have happened, I would've left myself and be home right now. Arthur, I had to do this.**"

"**Never mind.**" I shake my head, feeling that I should just stop it there.

"Thank you Mara." Alfred said, as Maria places some coffee in front of Alfred.

"You drink coffee so late?"

"What about you with tea?" Alfred said, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips.

"He's got you there Arthur." Enda smirked.

"Belt up." I say, glaring at my older brother. "**Alfred, I hope you try and stay safe.**"

"**Why would I not, Arthur?**"

"**Just making sure you idiot.**"

**A/N** This chapter is so short! Doesn't anyone else just hate writer's block? Well I know I do. But I will try my hardest to make the next chapter much, much longer than this one.

Haha! I win! The chapter starts with an A!

Thanks to **noverberskie **and **The Uk's only** for the reviews, of course, it only reminds me that you people want to keep reading!

Hope to see you next chapter~


	8. Frustrations

**The Truth Lies Here **

Chapter 8 - Frustrations

After a half hour, Alfred announced that he had to return "home", if you can even call it that. Once he had left, it was just Enda, Maria and I. Other customers had left long ago, but the three of us had been having a conversation. A rather long one at that.

"So before Alfred came to America, he used to live in the United Kingdom?" Maria asked me.

"Pardon me?" I ask. Hey, it's not my fault. Maria had been asking Enda questions, not me, and I didn't want to disrupt them. In fact, the two of them were warming up to each other. "Oh, yes. He was born in America, but when he was older, his family moved to the United Kingdom." I explain.

"Really now? Then that would explain his British accent when I had first met him."

"He had an accent when he met you?"

"Yeah, it confused me. He had a British accent, But his action were completely American."

My phone started to ring.

"I believe that's yours Arthur."

"I'm not deaf, you git." I say, taking out my cell phone, looking at the caller ID.

"Yes, what is it mother?"

"Are you two almost finished up? I think it would be best if you came home soon…"

"Yeah, I am. I'm not that sure about Enda though…"

"Not sure about what Arthur?" Enda asked me, his attention returning to me.

"Mum is asking if we're going to be leaving soon?" I ask, taking the cell phone away from my mouth, "Are you going to be done soon, or I could leave and you two could talk a bit longer."

"I'll stay here a bit longer. I'll maybe be home around 2:45." Enda says, glancing at Maria, causing her to blush.

"Okay mother, I'll be home soon." I say a bit hurriedly.

"Arthur, I think it would be better if you waited for Enda. I don't like the idea of you walking alone…"

"Mother, I'm 22 now, I think I'm old enough to take a short walk to the hotel."

"But still-"

"I'll be there soon mother." I say, getting a bit angry.

"Arthur-"

"I said 'I'll be there soon.' Bye." I slam my cell phone shut with a huff.

"Someone sounds angry." Enda commented.

"Oh, thank you for telling that to me, I had no clue." I say sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Actually you're pissed now."

"Yes, and that's your fault now." I say, standing up and pushing my chair in. "Maria, I hope you have a good evening." I say before turning around walking towards the exit.

"Bye Artie!" I hear Enda yell, before I slam the door behind me.

I walked for a few moments, before I realize that I had gotten mad at my mother again. I sigh, thinking the best thing to do is to apologize. Again.

I breathe in the air, the air helping me think clearer.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." I say, as I close the door.<p>

"Welcome back Arthur." My mother said. "Where is Enda?"

"Flirting with a girl." I say simply.

"What did you say?"

"Enda is flirting with a girl." I repeat myself.

"That idiot finally fell in love with someone? Did he do anything when he first saw her?" Scott snickers at the end of his sentence.

"No, he didn't, which I was a bit surprised myself."

"Scott, don't call your little brother an idiot." My mother scolds. "Do you know when he'll be back home?"

"He said 2:45." I walk over to the couch and sit. "Scott, how much do you want to bet he will come here late and breathless?"

"Nah, I don't feel like betting." Scott said.

"That's odd, Mum I think Scott broke."

"Yes, I'm broke. Literally. I have no money. But he will most likely come here in that state."

"Boys, don't bet." My mother pouted.

"C'mon Mum! Loosen up will ya? Art and I bet all the time!"

"Don't call me that God-awful name." I practically beg, standing up. "Mum, I'll be in my room."

Once I got into the room, I closed the door, locked it, and turned around.

"'Ello Arthur!" A childish voice chirped. I jumped, seeing Peter lying on my bed, playing some video game.

"Oh... Hi Peter." I greeted half-heartedly.

"You should've heard Mum, Arthur; she sounded distressed after you hung up on her." Peter explained, and it took me a while to wonder where he learned such a word as distressed.

"Ugh, yes, Peter, it's only to be expected when I get mad at Mum so much."

"Well you should say you're sorry then!" Peter yelled, standing up on the bed.

"Well what do you think I was going to do later, you prat?" I ask just as loudly, staring angrily at my little brother.

"How would I know? But you should, or else!"

"Or else what?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"I'll-I'll-!"

"You'll what? Get out of the room, or I will kick you out!"

"Arthur, you-!" Peter tried to argue.

"I will _literally _kick you out if you don't get the hell out." I didn't regret swearing at my 11-year old little brother, because at the moment I was **pissed**. Enda after me buying him lunch practically ignored me the rest of the afternoon. I yelled at my mum again, and now Peter was being a brat, which wasn't helping my mood _at all. _

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but he saw me glaring at him, so he hopped off the bed and without a word, left the room.

I sighed with relief, letting myself fall onto the bed.

Scott knocked on the door, saying, "Arthur, are you all right?"

I groaned, "Just leave me the hell alone."

And with that, he did. Mum, Scott, Dilan, or Peter, none of them did. Which at least let me think things over, and with them not bothering me, it gave me plenty of time to.

* * *

><p>When it came 'round to 2:45, Enda still wasn't back.<p>

He came at 3:07, and as I thought, he was out of breath.

Enda tried to come into the room, but I refused. After a few more minutes of him asking if I could unlock the door to let him in, I said, "Yes, I could, but I don't want to. Leave me alone."

And so they did. All of them. They didn't knock on the door till it was 7:00, asking if I was going to eat dinner.

I replied with a no.

I don't want anyone to bother me.

I don't want to talk to anyone right now.

But I need to apologize to them.

Yet I don't want to.

One half of my brain was telling the other that I wanted to stay here, but my other half of my brain told me I needed to apologize for me being so bitchy to my family.

I sat up on my bed, and looked around the room. I saw the teddy bear Alfred had given me, and I picked it up, staring at it. I smiled. I held the bear close to me, feeling like a child, but I didn't care.

Placing down the teddy bear, I got up from the bed, and slowly made my way to the door.

"Oh, hello Arthur." Dilan said.

I glanced at Peter, but he looked away from me, with a quiet "hmph!"

"You decide to come to the world of the living Arthur?" Scott asked me.

"I was just…thinking…" I mutter

I walked to the couch, slumping against it.

"That's a long time to think Arthur." Dilan pointed out.

"I'm sorry for my damn life being a fucking puzzle!" I yelled.

The room silenced, and I sighed. "I-I'm sorry. Just… Just really confused about things."

I can tell Peter was looking at me, so I looked over at him. Instantly, Peter looked away. So I moved closer to him, and pulled him into a hug. Immediately he tensed under my arms.

"Peter, I'm sorry for earlier. I was just frustrated." I said into his hair. "I didn't mean to be so harsh." I felt him relax, and he grabbed the sleeve of my shirt.

"Arthur, I don't like it when you're angry, you're scary." Peter said.

"I didn't mean to Peter."

Peter tugged on my sleeve, and pouted. "Hey, Peter, do you want to sleep with me in my bed tonight?"

Peter thought for a second, before answering with an energetic, "Sure!"

* * *

><p>I lie in bed, Peter sleeping soundlessly next to me. I tried to recollect what had happened before I went to sleep.<p>

We had gone to sleep around 9:00, Peter whining about something, but I didn't care, because I just wanted to get to rest.

And now, I wake up at half-past 2, for reasons unknown.

So I disentangled myself from Peter, and walked out of the room, thinking tea would maybe help.

"Oh, hello Arthur." I jumped, looking at my mum. What is with people in my family today?

"Oh, hi mum…"

"Did you want some tea?"

I nod.

"You can get some if you want." She said, pointing to the small kitchen area.

After I got some tea, and was sitting across from my mother, she asked me, "Arthur, are you feeling al right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been acting a bit strangely as of late, but I suppose that happens a lot…" she said, with a soft smile.

"Mum, I've been thinking of something as of late…" I start, placing my cup of tea down.

"Thinking of what, love?" she asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"I… I was thinking of going to help Alfred."

**A/N **Aaaaaand that concludes our chapter! Sorry, I just had to . So please don't shoot me!

This is the longest chapter for this I think...

Anywho~ Thanks to **Silvereyedfreak **and **The UK's Only **for the lovely reviews~

The next chapter might be a while 'cause I need to write for my other stories xP

Buuuut, I hope to see you soon~


	9. A Friend that Needs Help

**The Truth Lies Here**

Chapter 9 – A Friend that Needs Help

I remember sometime in the middle of the night, my phone made its quiet beeping sound, indicating that I had gotten a text message. I groaned, not wanting to look at any bright screen at the moment, or reading any text at 1:00 in the morning, because I was fucking tired. So I pushed the phone off of the bed and heard a quiet _thud_, and embraced Peter holding him tightly. And I fell asleep like that, not even thinking who the message might have been from.

I woke silently, and stared at the wall, holding Peter close to me, just him being there sleeping with me made me happy, even if I had been yelling at him and being such a shitty older brother at the moment. I shouldn't be so harsh on the lad; he's so young and so…innocent.

Lying there in bed, I watched his chest slowly rise, and then fall again. And it reminded me how delicate people can be. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking about what had happened before Peter and I came into the room and fell asleep.

I told Peter if he wanted to sleep with me tonight, that I would be getting ready for bed. Peter nodded energetically and followed behind me like a lost puppy.

By the time we got into the room, I was tuning out of what was going around me, and I vaguely remember Peter whining of something. I didn't catch what he said, because my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, and eventually I leaned over to Peter, kissed his forehead, "Good night Peter." I said tiredly, and then fell asleep, Peter in my arms.

Now, it was half-past 2, and I stared at the wall, thinking of nothing. My mind was blank.

I carefully pulled myself away from Peter, and as I normally did when I was stressed. Drink a cup of tea.

But before I stood up, I saw my cell phone lying on the ground near my feet. I thought for a second, whether or not I wanted to see the text message. I almost left it, not caring about some silly text message.

_What if it's from Alfred? _I thought, but then shook my head furiously. It couldn't be. But then I thought again. I picked up the phone, and clicked a button, the screen suddenly got brighter.

I stared at the text, as I tried to remember how to breathe. It had the address of his place, and it said, _Arthur, I know this is late, but tonight is a really great night to escape. They're completely wasted. I've been here long enough to know that they are really stupid. Please come soon Artie, I want to see you so much…_

Arthur read over the message twice. He couldn't believe it. This was a night he could help Alfred out.

But for some reason, part of me thought, _It could be a fake. The kidnapper could have sent this and is tricking you Arthur. Don't go. _

"No." I told myself, and repeated that over and over, making myself believe that Alfred had sent it. But then again… Alfred would _never _tell something so personal to a kidnapper like my nickname. It _was _from Alfred.

I giggled like a girl, and smiled.

I got up from the bed, and opened the door.

"Oh, hello Arthur." I jumped, not expecting anyone else to be up so late; I looked around and saw my mum. Despite the fact that she was tired, she smiled sadly at me.

"Oh, hi mum…" I said tiredly.

"Did you want some tea?" she asked. She knows me so well. We're so similar…

I nodded, with a small yawn.

"You can get some if you want." She said, pointing to the small kitchen area.

After I got some tea, and was sitting across from my mother, she asked me, "Arthur, are you feeling al right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been acting a bit strangely as of late, but I suppose that happens a lot…" she said, with a soft smile.

"Mum, I've been thinking of something as of late…" I start, placing my cup of tea down.

"Thinking of what, love?" she asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"I… I was thinking of going to help Alfred."

"Wha-What Arthur?"

"I want to go help Alfred. He texted me earlier, and he gave me the address to where he was. Tonight would be an easy night to help him." I told her.

She placed down her cup of tea. "Arthur, I know how much you want to help him, but I really-"

"Mother, I _will _help him tonight. If I don't… I-I don't know _what _can happen to him." I murmured the last sentence shyly.

There was a brief silence, and I knew she was thinking about what I had been saying. "Arthur… I don't know what to say." I was being stubborn. I know that. But I needed to help him. No matter what my mum said. She drew in a deep breath before saying in a quiet voice, "Arthur, you _do _know consequences, don't you. If I lost you-" She stopped mid-sentence, and choked down a sob.

I stood from the couch, and walked around the coffee table, and sat next to my mum. "Mum, I know what they are. But Alfred needs my help." I said in a quiet voice, looking into her deep green eyes, as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Arthur… Arthur… I don't want to lose you… I don't want to lose you like you had with Alfred…" She managed to say. I held her face, staring into her eyes, and wiped the tears away with my finger. "Mum, I will try my best not to get caught." I promised, feeling guilty for making my mother worry. But I haven't promised anything since that day, so I couldn't guarantee this.

My mum wiped a tear from her eye, "Arthur… Please-" She tried to tell me something, but I said, "Shhh, it's okay. I will be careful. I'll try and be back soon. Just please…please stop worrying…"

She smiled again, "Okay Arthur. I'm sorry…"

"It's alright mum." I said before I got up and went to my room to get ready.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black out as I walked around slowly. The house was here somewhere. If it wasn't so Goddamn dark out I would find the house better…<p>

My phone vibrated in my pocket, so I took it out. _Arthur, is that you outside? _

I texted back with, _Yeah, I'm on the street, but it's too dark out, I can't tell which house is which… _I looked around me, and then saw a light. Even from here I could tell Alfred was in the house, his sandy-blonde hair, and that hair that stuck up in the air.

Before I started walking any closer to the house, I turned off my cell phone.

I stared at the house. There wasn't really anything special about it, it was a white house with two stories, but what confused me was that only two of the lights were on. One on the first floor, where Alfred was, and another upstairs.

I got close enough so that I could hear someone talking, but I had no idea what they were saying, because whoever was speaking was very evidently drunk. "-we should've gotten rid of 'em a looooong time ago. He doesn't do a damn thing, bastard should just-"

"Shut up Demitri! I fucking decide what the hell goes on around here. Be grateful you're still alive." a voice calmly said. Even if he was in the house, and most likely on the second floor, but whoever spoke, his voice sent chills up my spine.

I got closer to the window where Alfred was sitting, and lightly tapped the window. He looked surprised for a second, but then saw it was me.

"Hi Artie." Alfred mouthed, and waved.

"Get to your room." I mouthed.

Alfred nodded reluctantly and got up, walking out of the living room. I sat on the ground, waiting in the dark. Waiting to see if Alfred would show where his room was. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw a light going on and off.

Curiously, I got up slowly and sneaked over to the window and saw Alfred sitting by the window. As soon as he saw me, his face brightened with a smile. He opened the window.

"Artie, I'm so glad you came." Alfred said in a hushed voice, helping me in through the window.

As soon as I heard the quiet _tap _of my feet landing on the floor, I leaped up and wrapped my arms around Alfred's neck and hugged him tightly. "Al, oh Al. I'm so glad that I can help you tonight-"

"Shh, Arthur, you don't want to let them know you're here." Alfred shushed me, holding me closer to him.

"I'm sorry Al…" I apologized, with a small smile gracing my lips. Then I felt something brush up against my leg. I tensed immediately.

"Calm down Arthur," Alfred smiled widely, "It's only Americat."

"S-Sorry, it-it's just… I don't know what to expect here…" I said in a shaky voice.

"There isn't much to expect now, they're drunk now. We are just going to wait until they fall asleep." Alfred informed me, pulling away from me, and sat on his bed.

"Alfred, don't you think that is a bit easy?" I asked in a quiet voice, sitting next to Alfred.

"It is." Alfred answered. "If they weren't like this, it would be a hell of a lot worse than you would expect."

"O-Oh." I said dumbly, and watched as Americat jumped onto the bed, and sat on my lap.

Alfred chuckled, and pet Americat by his ears. "I think he likes you already."

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly, hour after hour, we waited for the two people upstairs to turn off the light, and eventually fall asleep, but that seemed impossible. I almost dozed off, just staring out the window, but before I did, the light flicked off and I felt elated. I almost wanted to leave right away but Alfred told me to wait another half hour, before we risked trying to leave.<p>

I watched out the window, fiddling with the ring I had gotten for my birthday, until Alfred announced, "Alright, it should be safe to leave now." Alfred picked up the mewing cat, and his bag.

Alfred and I tip toed carefully to the door, and he turned off the light. Now the house was pitch black, and you couldn't see a thing.

As our eyes adjusted to the darkness, I stared at Alfred.

I felt Alfred's hand intertwine with mine, and I was thankful it was dark so he couldn't tell I was blushing. "Just to make sure we don't separate, 'kay?" Alfred whispered into my ear, but he hadn't waited for my answer, because he started to walk ahead of me.

We blindly walked through the hallway, holding hands, and groping the walls to get around. It was going well, until Alfred tripped and hit the wall and with a crash landed on the ground, a vase falling down and making another loud crash. I stared at my hand, thinking that if he hadn't let go, I would've fallen down with him.

Immediately, I heard someone jump out of bed, and stomped their way down the steps, and a light suddenly turned on, blinding me, my eyes not used to the brightness.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here." A smooth voice said, as he stared at us, smiling as wide as a Cheshire cat. "Little Alfie is trying to escape now, eh? Demitri! Get up, I'm gonna need your help!" he yelled, as he stared at Alfred, his face unreadable now.

**A/N **All I hope right now is that this was a good chapter. I don't know. I'm writing at 3 30 AM, and I want to get to sleep.

Thank you to **The Uk's Only **for the review, and if you are reading this, let me say, you never fail to make me laugh ^^

I don't wanna say much 'cause I'm tired, so I just hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review. Reviews are nice, and if you don't well…. I won't update for a while ^^


	10. An Interuption?

**The Truth Lies Here**

Chapter 10 – An Interruption…?

*******Let me just say beforehand, I'm sorry, if this chapter sucks -_-*******

* * *

><p>I glanced down at Alfred, and he groaned, holding his hand, and I tried to freak out by seeing the blood. To calm myself down, I lifted my gaze and glared at the other man. We stood still, until someone came staggering down the stairs, who I immediately knew was 'Demitri.'<p>

"About damn time you idiot!" he said, thanking his gaze away from me, and looked at the staggering man.

Demitri grinned widely at his boss, and then looked at us, "What happened here?" he asked with a confusing tone.

I wanted to run. I wanted to help Alfred up, and just leave. But I was scared to death. I couldn't move from my spot.

"Go Arthur." I heard Alfred groan.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Arthur… Go _now. _Leave me." Alfred sat up, rubbing his head.

"I am _not _going anywhere you bloody idiot."

"Yes, stay Arthur, we enjoy your company," he smiled again. I glared at him. "What's the matter Arthur? Can't talk?"

I didn't want to speak to him, but I knew I had to, "Stay the hell away from me." I scowled.

"You idiot, go and get Alfred." He told Demitri, and he nodded stupidly and grabbed Alfred, dragging him back to his bedroom.

"Why did you take him?" I asked, trying to ignore Alfred's loud protests, "And who._ Are_. You_?" _I demanded venom in my voice.

"If you must know, my name is Mason. I only took your little friend because well let's put it simply, _business._"

It took me a while to understand what he meant, "You mean… You mean you were going to _sell _Alfred?" I asked loudly.

Mason smiled widely again this time it held malicious intent. "Yes, precisely! Hats off to you Arthur!" he said, mockingly bowing to me.

"People like you disgust me."

"Arthur! Do _not _talk to Mason! Just get out of here!" I heard Alfred plead.

"No Alfred! I am not going to leave you!" I yelled back.

"Yes dear Alfred, Arthur isn't going to be leaving any time soon!"

I shuddered. Why did his voice send shivers up my spine? It sounded like Alfred was going to say something. I heard a yelp. I wanted to so badly just to leave Mason and go see what the hell they were doing to Alfred, but I stood.

"Yes, good Arthur, stay here." Mason suggested, and I noticed his eyes kept on flicking behind me.

I didn't give it a thought, and I was going to yell at him, until I felt someone forcefully put a rag against my face, and I tried to fight back for a few seconds, but then I felt my body feel limp, and watched helplessly before everything around me went black.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I woke up, instantly trying to move, and look around, but I had been tied to something and blindfolded. "Damn it…" I muttered, hanging my head down. "Why am I so fucking dense?"<p>

I heard someone moving around me, and I immediately shot my head up, "Oooh, Arthur finally up now?"

"Bastard, where the hell am I?" Now there were people moving all around me, and damn it, I did not being blindfolded, I can't tell what the hell they are going to do next.

"You're in Alfred's room again!" said a cheery voice. "And if I were you, I'd watch my language, because you are kind of surrounded by people right now!"

"Weeeell, I would know that if I wasn't fucking _blindfolded_!" I yelled, lifting my head into the general direction of Mason's voice.

"Arthur, please don't do that. It really isn't really…" Alfred tried to tell me but his voice was barely above a whisper and it sounded really strained.

"Alfred, is that you? Are you alright?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he answered weakly. "I knew I shouldn't have done that…"

Someone grabbed my chinned, and lifted it up. "Hmm, he isn't that bad. If he shut up he could sell for a really good price…" Mason's voice said, as he moved my head back and forth, trying to get a better look at me. Naturally, I jerked my head back, not wanting anyone touching me, and he reeked of alchohol. "Quit touching me, and people aren't something you just _sell._"

"Well, for me it is quite normal."

"Fucking bastard, just go the hell away." I muttered.

Mason slapped my face, "Didn't I tell you to watch your language?" and I knew he was smiling.

"Arthur I'm telling you-!" Alfred tried to warn me again, but then he started coughing violently.

"Damn you people." I regretted saying that as soon as the words came out of my mouth, because someone had kicked me in my stomach, and I groaned.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Mason told me. I remained silent, thinking it was best not to talk anymore. "Not gonna talk anymore, hmm?"

Someone grabbed the back of my head, and started to take off the blindfold. "Is that better?" Mason asked me, smiling brightly. I didn't think about the sudden brightness, I only glared at Mason. "I'll take that as a yes then!"

I looked away from him, and then looked around the room, looking for Alfred. I saw him on his bed, hunched over, his face was twisted from pain, and I could easily tell he wasn't breathing regularly.

Mason must've sensed that I was worried about Alfred, because he started talking to me, "Oh don't worry Arthur, and we didn't do much to your little boyfriend Alfred, right boys?"

All of them nodded stupidly, saying things like, "Yeah," and "Hmm," but quite a few of them just snickered.

I turned my attention to Mason. I opened my mouth to speak, but I quickly shut it. "Boss, I'm bored, can we _now?_"

"No, not yet. I fear the prince is very frightened right now."

I felt my face grow warmer, "What did you call me?" I asked furiously.

"And the prince can still speak! It's a miracle!"

I was going to retort, but then there was a very quiet _ding dong _which I assumed was the doorbell.

"Who the hell comes out this late?" Mason asked, mostly to himself, because no one around me said anything. "C'mon Demitri, let's go and see who that is." Demitri nodded, and Mason made a 'follow me' gesture and hurried out the room, Demitri stumbling behind him.

"Ar…Arthur…are you alright?" Alfred asked me, as he lifted his head.

"Am _I _all right? Bloody hell, I'm not the one to be worried about, it's you who is in worse shape than me!"

I faintly heard him chuckle, "Sorry…I'm just worried about you…"

"Ya bastards! Where the hell is Artie?" Someone yelled.

…Wait… What was Scott doing here?

**A/N **In my opinion, this chapter sucked. Which it probably did.

But besides that, I give a big thanks to **IEatEverythingWithSugar**, **xBriNoodlex**, and **Valknut **for taking your time and leaving some reviews~

Nothing else to say besides please leave a review and I hope you have a lovely day~ (or is it nighttime when you are reading this?)


	11. A Fight Here, A Fight There

**The Truth Lies Here **

Chapter 11 - A Fight Here, A Fight There

When I had left, everyone was sleeping – besides Mum that is – so why the hell was Scott here?

"It's best not to come now." You could hear Mason say. "We're kind of busy right now. Come later in the morning."

"Oh yes, we will come later, when you are drop-dead drunk." Scott said, his voice obviously filled sarcasm. "Get the hell out of our way."

There was some shuffling, so I assumed that they were all walking around the hallways. "It's really not the right time to be here." Mason pushed on, and this time he sounded closer.

"And you think I care?" Scott asked, "Just move! Hey Arthur, where the hell are ya?"

"In here, Scott." I groaned out loud, trying to free my hands, but it was too tight. There was more shuffling, and I heard doors open and slam shut quickly, and loudly.

"Oh, there you are." Scott said; relief in his voice. I lifted my head up and saw Scott walking to me, and he muttered something incoherent as he freed my hands. I bent my wrists and stretched my fingers, glad to have the ability to move my hands again.

"You bastards! I _kindly_ asked you to leave!" Mason said, hastily running through the hallway, not caring if he knocked things down. "And let's just say, that does _not_ surface often." Mason hissed, trying to punch Scott, but he acted quickly, turning around and kicking Mason down. "Stay the fuck from, you bloody git!"

I stared dumbly at them, watching as Scott threatened him, and punched him repeatedly, until a groan brought me out of my stupor. I turned around, and saw Alfred hunched up against the wall. Quickly, I ran up to him, and untied his hands. "Thanks," Alfred said quietly, rubbing his wrists.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, holding his face so he looked directly at me.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah," he answered in a voice I never knew he could speak in.

"Damn, what is it with the Kirkland's and the bad temper, geez..." Mason muttered, his breathing irregular from being held against the wall.

"Nah, we just get pissed off very easily." Scott explained, "And it's people like you who set it off too quickly."

I glanced over at Mason, his eyes were enraged with insanity, and it made me shudder. How can come on live like this for such a long time? "Well, that is a wonderful thing to know, but, you're starting to bore me." Mason grinned widely, "Hey, Demitri, the hell is taking you so long?" he yelled, in annoyance.

Demitri came almost instantly to the room, and watched as Scott threatened Mason again.

"Well at least I don't have drunk people backing me up." Scott said, glancing at Demitri, who stared dumbly at him.

It seems Demitri can hear an insult even when drunk, because he walked up to Scott and punched him in the face, and Mason fell to the ground. I immediately got up from the bed, and kicked him in the face, and he yelped. "Better think twice where you are going, you fool." I said acidly, glaring at him.

"Me, the fool? As if!" Mason laughed loudly, "Someone shows up at my door and he has no clue what is going on! And you, Arthur Kirkland, showing up here blindly, thinking you can just come and go. Just like that! Ha, the very idea makes me laugh!" Mason struggled to stand up, and I pushed him down again.

"Drunken bastard, you don't even know what you're talking about." I said, punching him in the face, and he whined in pain. "Don't. Fucking. Talk. Tough. If. You. Aren't!" I said, punching him after every word.

Mason whined, and I glared at him. "You can't even take a hit without whimpering." I said darkly, and I almost punched him again, but someone grabbed me by my torso, and dragged me up. "Whoa, Artie, calm down." Alfred said quietly, pulling me away from Mason.

"Put me down, Alfred!" I tried to get away from Alfred, but he held me tightly. "The bastard deserves this!"

"No, no, Arthur, settle down. This isn't like you." Alfred tried to calm me down, but I was blinded by my anger.

"Aw~ Isn't that cute." Mason cooed, "It makes me want to be sick."

Demitri groaned, as he lied on the ground. "Someone needs to take a nap." Scott muttered, before he kicked him, and he fell to the ground again.

"And you, Arthur, what the bloody hell were you thinking when you left?" Scott asked loudly, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. "That's the dumbest thing you've ever done!"

I stared angrily at Scott. "I don't care! I wanted to help Alfred get out of here, so I'm bloody trying to help him!"

"Both of you stop it!" Alfred yelled crossly, "Stop it _now!_ There has been enough fighting this morning, and I don't want you two fighting, so please, just _stop!" _He ended the sentence in a nearly pleading voice.

Scott and I stared at Alfred, surprised by what he said. He was right. There had been enough fighting, and I didn't want to fight with my older brother about such a silly matter.

"Yeah, Alfred's correct." Scott admitted, as he let go of my collar. "But I still can't believe you did that, Arthur."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but it's not like I need you to babysit me, Scott." I muttered.

"Babysit you? You know how hard it was to find this bloody place? A fucking long time!" Scott complained, and he picked up Mason, throwing him on the bed.

"And what are you going to do to him?" I asked, staring at my older brother in curiosity.

Scott laughed, "Ha, you care what happens to this bastard? Something's wrong with you Arthur." He took the rope, and tied one end of it to Mason's wrist, and the other to the bed.

I huffed furiously. "I don't want you to do any reckless things, Scott." I muttered. "What about Demitri?" I asked, looking at the drunk, who appeared to be giggling in his slumber.

"Don't care what happens to the git." Scott grabbed Alfred's bag, and he tossed it to him, who caught it surprisingly. "C'mon, hurry up. We're leaving."

I watched as Alfred shouldered the bag, wincing, and I tried not to ask him what it was. "Americat, where are you?" Alfred asked, looking around the room and under the bed. "Oh, come on Americat, let's go." He said in a quiet voice, the cat jumped into his arms, and he smiled, if only for a second, but then it twisted into a grimace.

Scott walked out of the door, and told us to hurry up. We walked through the empty hallways, and I found it odd that it was so quiet, where was everybody?

Alfred stopped walking, and groaned. Americat jumped down to the ground as he leaned against the wall. "Damn, everything's spinning." he muttered.

I walked to him, and helped him stand straight, which burdened me with half his weight. "Alfred, come on, we need to keep going." I'm surprised I was still able to talk.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he muttered, resting his head against mine, and I felt myself blush. "I'm sorry..." he repeated quietly, before he stood up by himself. "Thanks Artie."

I nodded shyly, looking down at the ground, not knowing what to say, and then quickly followed Scott.

"Shit! Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit!" Scott swore quietly, as he pressed his back to the wall.

"What is it, Scott?" I asked in a surprisingly quiet voice, and stared at him. It was quite rare that he panicked like this…

Scott took in a deep breath, "I don't know if one of them saw me or not. God damn, why are they all in one area of this house? Fuck!"

"Scott, _shut up._" Alfred said through his teeth. "Even if they are _drunk _they can hear you if you talk too loudly."

"Well, hello there! I've never seen you here before..." the tall bloke paused, looking up at the ceiling, seemingly thinking of something or another. "Oh! You must be the one's Mason was talkin' about...Hmm, yeah! You were!" he exclaimed, happy that he had found the right answer.

**A/N** And that's where I end this chapter. I swear, I'll write the next chapter much, much sooner than this one. This chapter was only delayed because I went to camp, but it's done now, and I'll update more.

And I'm really sorry for all this swearing . I think they are veeery angry.

Thank you to **TangerineShortcakes**, **Valknut**, **The Uk's Only** _and_ **Kumiki** for leaving reviews.

I'll appreciate it if you left reviews/feedback, it might even help me to write more!


	12. A Promise to be Kept

**The Truth Lies Here **

Chapter 12 – A Promise to be Kept

I stared at the bloke. He was dopey, swaying side to side, and had this big grin on his face, as if he heard the funniest thing in the world. Anyone who saw this – anyone – would see that he was drunk too.

"God damn." Scott muttered under his breath.

"Hello Alfred!" he said, waving energetically to Alfred, momentarily forgetting about us.

"Hey Drake…" Alfred said lethargically, and I think I even saw him roll his eyes, I'm not sure though. "Can you please move, I'm trying to esca – I mean go for a walk. Yeah, go for a walk!" Alfred repeated his sentence nervously, most likely unconsciously. He was biting his lip, hoping that this 'Drake' person would buy it.

He didn't hesitate with his reply, which meant he wasn't even thinking. "Yeah, Alfred! Go ahead!" he was about to step sideways to let him through, but then cocked his head to the side. "Wait…they're with you." He pointed to us accusingly.

"Just shut up, will ya?" Scott asked angrily, throwing a punch at him, hitting him square in the jaw. "I've never met anyone this stupid…" He muttered.

Drake groaned before he fell to the floor. "Err, is that normal, Alfred?"

"Yeah, it is. He would always challenge me to fight him, and like this, it was more frequent. The problem is, he would always fall as soon as the first punch was landed. Just leave him alone." He explained in a bored tone, as if he told everyone and was getting tired of it.

"Are you sure he's not going to wake up…?"

"Yes, Artie, I'm positive." He reassured me. "I've been through enough of those to figure it out…" he muttered.

"C'mon, just get moving." Scott suggested grumpily, pushing us ahead of him. "Wasted enough bloody time." He muttered.

Alfred and I took a few more steps so Scott wasn't pushing us anymore. I glared back at him. "To get us to walk, Scott, you don't need to push us." I muttered, as I continued walking alongside Alfred.

"It's fine, Arthur." Alfred said quietly. Smiling widely, he ruffled my already-messy blond hair. I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest. "Honest, Artie, it is fine. Heh, even after all these years, you're still a great friend."

_Friend. _Is that all I meant to him? Is that all he saw me as? A mere _friend? _Just that one word pierced through me like a dagger.

"All I asked was for that idiot, Drake to see if anyone was coming here…" A voice hissed. "He can't even do the simplest thing. I swear that son of a…"

I stopped immediately. My hand reached blindly for Alfred's, and I grasping it tightly, as if it would help keep whoever the owner of the voice away.

There was some feet scuffing the floor, "Hmm, you're right about that." An overly-elated voice bellowed. "But really, he isn't stupid enough to fail something like _that._" There was a brief silence, "Right, Luke?"

There was a deep, low chuckle, "I dunno, you tell me."

"Luke and Avery." Alfred said in such a hateful voice, I felt scared. I've never seen, nor heard Alfred sound so furious. His hand gripped mine tightly, his eyes blinded by rage.

"Alfred, calm down – Ouch, t-too tight." I winced, holding his wrist with my other hand, trying to pry it off. "Pl-please let go, Alfred…" I asked quietly.

He came back with a jolt, and pulled his hand away. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Arthur." Alfred apologized, his eyes softening as he stared at me. "It's just that… I'm so angry at everyone here. And sometimes it just gets sorta…outta hand…"

"It doesn't take anyone this long; just to look for a few kids." The first voice exclaimed.

"Duh, well maybe you should go and see what happened to him, huh?" the second asked stupidly.

"Of course you idiot! Now get up before I do a kick you around the corner!" He barked.

Nearby, there were steps. I heard something shatter, and then two more people stood where Drake had just been. And evidently, they looked furious.

"Where is Mason?" One said venom dripping in every word, his eyes set in all of us.

"Just stay the fuck away." I replied, glaring at both of them. I balled my fists, and was about to advance on them, but Alfred placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

He leaned down and said, "Don't Arthur, don't try and start a fight. It's the last thing we want." He tried to pull me back, but I jerked away from him.

"No! I am not going to back down, Alfred!" I yelled.

"If ye aren't gonna tell us where they are, we have to be it outta ya." The second said loudly, slurring just about every word he said.

Scott chuckled, earning him a few weird glances from the four of us. "Heh beat it out of us." He laughed, "You guys amuse me. Thinking you can get _me _to talk by a mere_ brawl_." He cracked his knuckles, his eyes holding malicious intent. "So, who wants to go first?" Scott cocked his head to the side.

One of them dashed past us, screaming, arms flailing around in the air. Well, to be honest, I didn't think that would work. I suppose it at least had to work on _one_ person.

"Do _you _want to run along? Run to your so-called boss, Mason?" Scott asked. He didn't move. "Okay, it's all your choice." He said, before he punched him. He fell to the ground, with a yelp, and scrambled to get up again.

"You _bastard! _You're going to pay!" He bellowed.

"Gonna pay, me? Pfft, as if!" Scott sneered, "It's going to be you that's gonna to pay."

His face flushed red with anger. He paused for a moment, before he tried to clout Scott. He easily dodged them, smiling.

"Arthur, let's go." Alfred said quietly, as he pulled me away from Scott. "He's purposely stalling him so we can leave." I looked up at him, and he continued to pull me away.

"But we can't just leave him here by himself, Alfred." I pointed out.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. "Artie, you should know him well enough to know that he can handle Avery." He paused, looking down at me. "Besides, I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't want that, ever."

My face turned a light pink; I looked down at the ground. Americat mewed quietly, as he walked by my feet. "You're right." I mumbled in reply. "It just doesn't feel right leaving him there by himself."

"'s going to be fine, I promise." America said, as he sat me down where I had been before. He sat across from me, smiling. "Hey, are you alright, Artie?" he asked quietly, his smile disappearing being replaced with a frown.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I choked out, "Of course I'm not alright." I felt tears roll down my cheek.

Alfred leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head at the nape of my neck. "Shh, Arthur," he said softly, stroking his fingers through my hair, he waited a few more minutes before saying, "If you're not alright, then I'll have to help you." Alfred stated, pulling away and staring at me. "I don't want you like this, ever."

"But I just – I don't –" I stuttered, trying to figure out what to say, as well as processing that Alfred was hugging me. "Oh, Alfred, I don't know–" I cut myself off, and the tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Alfred stroked my hair, sighing quietly, "Arthur, I said it's going to be alright." He touched our foreheads together, "Don't think otherwise," he nearly pleaded, "I wouldn't want you thinking like that, Arthur."

I smiled, and looked into his blue eyes, "Alfred, quit being so protective, I'm not that little kid that you used to know."

Alfred chuckled, "Yeah, well neither am I, Arthur." He closed his eyes and sighed again. "I've missed you so much." Alfred pulled his arms away, and smiled before moving so he sat right next to me.

We sat quietly, our even breaths filling the silence. "Alfred, can I…can I tell you something?" I asked quietly, holding my hands together. Americat jumped onto my lap, I smiled, and scratched behind his ears.

"Sure you can, Arthur. What is it?"

"Alfred – I –" I could feel Alfred's eyes fixed on me, waiting patiently to hear what I was going to say, "I just wanted to tell you, I –" I stopped, and sighed. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to tell him how I felt. "Never mind, it's nothing." I said dejectedly, putting my face in my hands.

"No, I'll be the judge of that. Tell me, Arthur."

With a shake of my head, I turned to the side, "No, I said never mind." I refused to tell him. I didn't want to risk breaking my heart.

"Come on, what is it, Arthur?" Alfred pressed on.

"Oi quit your talking and let's go. I don't want to waste any more time here."

I looked over, and saw Scott standing outside the doorway. "Are ya deaf, Artie? Get up and get moving or I'll leave ya here." Scott said crossly.

Rather hastily, I got up from my spot, while picking up Americat. "Y-yeah, I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Here, I'll take him," Alfred said, stretching his arms out, "You don't need to carry him, Arthur." I looked at his hands, and back at him. He sighed, and grabbed Americat from my hands. "Quit spacing off, Arthur. It's not like you, and to be honest, it's scaring me."

I blinked, and stared at him. I forgot how captivating his eyes were… "Yes, yes, I know, and I'm sorry." I looked down, closing my eyes, "I'm sincerely sorry, it's just… I'm tired. I didn't sleep well."

"Oi, I'm sorry and all for interrupting you. But I _don't _want to be here. Anyone of them could wake any second, and I don't want to take any risks." Scott grumbled.

I straightened myself, and exhaled. "S-sorry," I apologized quickly, "Yes, let's get going…" I looked back at Alfred and smiled.

He smiled back at me, "As soon as we get there, we can put you to sleep. Is that alright, Arthur?" he asked softly, while we started to walk. "You seem really tired, so we should hurry."

"R-right, I am a-a-a li-little drowsy." I said, not able to keep back my yawn.

And after that, I don't really know. It all seems like it happened in a blur. I've never experienced anything like it to be honest. Maybe it was because I was so elated. Or was it the fact that I was so tired? Even my thoughts were a mess, but I knew I was absolutely happy that Alfred was here, walking next to me.

Should I tell him about my feelings?

_No, that would be horrible…Not to mention that I would probably look like a complete fool_… One part of my conscious scolded.

_Yes, but the thing is; if he _doesn't _take risks, then he might never know what Alfred would think! For all he knows he could feel the same way. _

With a shake of my head, I interrupted all of my thoughts, and walked next to Alfred with an open-mind, smiling.

* * *

><p>I rolled tiredly in my bed, bumping into something…hard? No, what could that be…? My eyes fluttered open and saw Alfred sleeping peacefully next to me.<p>

Wait a minute;_ Alfred _was_ sleeping _next to_ me? _Was I possibly drunk last night? I don't remember what happened earlier.

"Oh, I remember…" I muttered, and stared at his sleeping face.

As I normally did after I woke up, I got up from the bed, careful not to wake Alfred up. Just as I had hours ago, I walked to the kitchen, and started to make tea. How British I am, yes.

A little while later, I sat on the couch, and took a sip of tea. "Hmm, I'm still tired…" I muttered, wondering exactly why I had woken up so early. The minutes slowly ticked by, and ever since we had arrived home, all that was on my mind was whether I should tell Alfred or not.

"Hey, Arthur, 's that you…?" Alfred asked me tiredly. I looked back at and saw him leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doin' up so early?"

"Oh, good morning, Alfred. I just couldn't really – I just couldn't sleep that well. But I could be asking the same thing about you…" I said, placing my tea cup down.

Alfred started to walk towards me, "I have no idea why _I'm _up… I just sorta…woke up…" he chuckled quietly, sitting next to me.

I nodded to show that I had heard him. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say to him, I was nervous – really nervous, in fact. My legs were shaking, almost immediately, did I stop them, quickly trying to calm my frantic nerves.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" asked Alfred, placing one of his hands on my knee.

I was extremely jumpy, so when his fingers made contact with my knee, I physically tensed, but I couldn't refuse it so I just sat. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Err, thank you for asking…and caring…"

He gave a small nod, "Yeah, don't mention it."

I placed my hand on his, running my thumb across his skin. I sat quietly, holding his hand in mine, before I got up from my spot. "What do you mean by, 'don't mention it?'" I asked quietly, yet it was at least loud enough for him to hear me.

He chuckled, "Never mind, Arthur. But earlier, you said to you wanted to tell _me_ something…What was it…?"

I now regret – well, I can't really _regret _trying to bring that up. At least I had tried to tell him. I didn't reply with anything, just staring out the window and playing with my ring, (I can't believe that I forgot to take it off before I had fallen asleep.) before saying, "It's sort of complicated, and I kinda don't know _if _I want to say…"

"Just tell me, Artie." Alfred grinned down at me, "it'll be alright." He whispered reassuringly. "I promise."

"Uh, yeah…"

"So, what was that you were going to tell me?" He asked after a while.

I wasn't ready to tell him. "Oh, yeah…about that…" I felt him staring at me, and then I knew that I couldn't push this away any longer. "Alfred Jones, I love you." For some reason, just telling him that made _really _happy, "I love you."

Alfred blinked, staring at me, his mouth opening and closing several times in an attempt to say something, "Arthur, I –"

"Just never mind I even said that, I bet it probably means nothing to you anyhow." I turned around starting to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"No, you can't just have an assumption like that, Arthur." He shook his head and sighed.

I stared at him alerted not expecting to hear that. "What are you saying –?"

"Arthur Kirkland, I never would have thought that you would be so _dense._" He let out a quiet chuckle, "I love you too." He tilted his head to the side, "Can I…can I kiss you…?" not even waiting for my answer he leaned in closer to me, his lips ghosting over mine. Our lips met for a few seconds before he pulled away.

I hugged him, smiling and giggling like a little girl. "I love you so much, Alfred."

Alfred wrapped his arms around me, "I love you too, Arthur." He waited a few moments before asking, "Are you _crying_, Arthur?"

I nuzzled closer to him and my lips were graced by yet another smile. "Yes, I am, you git. It's just because I'm happy."

"You must be really happy then. I've never really seen you cry over things." I punched him lightly on the chest, giggling. "Hey, I was just kidding." He pulled his arms away from me, "Let's go to sleep, we'll need rest for in the morning. Don't you think so, love?" asked Alfred, grinning as he used the endearment term.

"You better be joking." I muttered, "But, yeah, I think we should sleep. Been a long night, hasn't it?"

"Yup, I agree, it has been." Alfred slipped his hand out of mine, and picked me up, making me squeak from surprise. "Right then, let's go!"

"O-oi, you can't just go around and do things like that." I blushed, wrapping my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall off, "And quiet down, will you? I don't want to wake anyone…"

"Yeah, I got that."

I pouted, not wanting to be carried around like a little kid, but I made an exception, because it was Alfred. Even if I told him to put me down, he wouldn't.

"There ya go." said Alfred, placing me down gently on the bed. "Sleep well, love." He kissed my forehead and started to step away from the bed.

"H-hey, Alfred, can you come over here and sleep next to me? I don't really want to be by myself…" I mumbled, quickly hiding under the covers. "Plus I just figured you wouldn't mind, after all…"

The bed creaked as Alfred sat down, then the blanket was pulled down, revealing my red face. "'Course I wouldn't mind, Arthur." He got under the blanket with me, "And I can't resist when you're acting so cutely."

"Oh you shut it." I said, and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Al, this might sound weird, but…can you promise to stay with me until morning?"

Alfred chuckled, "Haha, you know I'm not going anywhere?" he asked, grinning.

"You better not…" I mumbled, playing with my ring again.

Alfred blushed lightly, "Oooh! You're just so cute!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey Alfred, I-I would very much like to breath, wouldn't I?" I struggled to ask, glad when Alfred pulled away.

He grinned again, kissing me again. "I promise to stay with you, Arthur. And I'm not going to break that promise. I suppose I promise not to break a promise." Alfred laughed, "That sounds weird. Besides, there is no possible way I can stay away from that adorableness!"

"Hmph, I'm not 'cute', Alfred. And there is no way I will ever be."

"Ahahaha! With you like that of course you are!"

We hadn't gotten any sleep for a while. We had both been talking to each other in hushed voices, both of us giggling at jokes and other things that I don't really remember. Of course, sometime later in the night I had started to get drowsy.

"And after that, I –"

I put my finger on his lips, "Shush, love. I'm getting tired now, we should sleep soon." I suggested, my eyelids getting heavier by the second.

Alfred stared at me, surprise etched on his face. "Okay." He grabbed my hand again, "'Night Arthur, have good dreams." I vaguely remember him kissing me again, and the three words, "I love you," resounding in my sleepy mind.

**A/N **So, here is the last chapter of _The Truth Lies Here_! What did ya think of it? I personally didn't like the first half of this story, but the second half was fantastic to write!

I give a huge thank you to **Yanelle** and the anon reviewer **Sebby-senpai** for leaving a review and just about everyone else who reviewed in previous chapters!

****Extra information** **A while ago, I was contemplating whether I wanted to make a sequel or not… Well, guess what? I am! So, if you want to see what their relationship turns into, look out for the sequel that will be published sometime. I'm not exactly sure when I am doing so, but it will be soon. It will clearly state that it is the follow-up story from this one. I hope you will look for the next story and read it~

Whoa, this is a long chapter XD


End file.
